


Valentine's Day Traditions

by twilieighplants



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants
Summary: Sora continues his yearly tradition for his boyfriend on Valentine's Dayfor ellis
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Valentine's Day Traditions

Sora woke up with a start as his alarm blared through his room. He quickly grabbed his phone and cancelled the alarm. Despite his sleepy state, Sora excitedly crawled out of bed as quietly as he could and headed into the kitchen. 

He had been looking forward to Valentine’s day all month, as it was the first Valentine’s Day where he’d be celebrating with his boyfriend in their new home. He wanted to do something sweet for his boyfriend, and spent the last month planning the perfect day. 

Grabbing the stuff he needed from the fridge and cupboards before getting to work. He made eggs, bacon, toast, and heart shaped waffles, a tradition his mom started when he and his brothers were young. When he moved in with Riku, he decided to keep the tradition going. Every Valentine’s Day he got up early, before Riku and prepared breakfast for the two of them before exchanging their gifts and going about their plans for the day. 

This year was going to be a bit different as they were trapped inside due to Tropical storms, but that wasn’t going to stop Sora from making this a fantastic Valentine’s Day. During his latest trip to Port Royal, he had bought Riku some Carribean Rum and found a beautiful rock that matched Riku’s eyes. He also made him a frame with shells he found around the beaches in Port Royal and inside the frame was a picture of him and Riku on their five year anniversary. 

As he was preparing their heartful breakfast, arms wrapped around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder, “Mm. Good morning,” Riku mumbled, burying his face into Sora’s shoulder as Sora poured waffle mix into the waffle maker. 

“Hi baby, how’d you sleep?” Sora asked, turning to kiss Riku’s cheek. He heard a mumbled response from Riku which made him laugh. He kissed his cheek again before opening up the waffle maker and pulling out the waffle. 

Riku pulled away from Sora and pressed a bunch of kisses to his cheek causing Sora to laugh and squirm away from Riku, “Breakfast smells amazing babe. I’ll set the table,” he said, rubbing his hand across Sora’s shoulders. 

Sora watched his retreating back before finishing up the rest of the waffles. He finished up their breakfast almost ten minutes later and started bringing the food out to the table.

“Wow, the table looks great Riku!” Sora said upon seeing how his boyfriend had set their table. Red lace tablecloth covered the surface, with heart shaped placemats sitting at their respected seats. Sitting in the middle of the table were a bouquet of sunflowers and red tulips. Riku even went as far as grabbing out the fancy crystal glasses he bought from a thrift store that he only liked to use for special occasions. 

Riku blushed as he set a small bag on the coffee table in the living room before returning to the dining room, “You make me breakfast every year, I figured this year we could go the extra mile,” he grabbed Sora’s hand and pulled him into a hug. 

Sora pouted playfully before standing on his tip toes and giving him a gentle kiss, “Come on, we should eat before our food grows cold,” he said. 

They took their seats and started prepping their plates. They talked about the Tropical storms and when they were going to visit Kairi in the Land of Departure. 

“Maybe we can make a trip to Twilight Town on our way back. We’re running low on sea salt ice cream and I promised Roxas we’d visit them soon.” Sora said, stabbing a strawberry before stabbing a piece of his waffle. 

“There’s an upcoming Struggle event, maybe we could go then? It’d be cool to catch a struggle match. Maybe check out that old Mickey Mouse movie theatre too,” Riku grinned.

“You just want to see Roxas get his ass kicked,” Sora teased, pointing his fork at Riku accusingly. 

Riku just answered his accusation with a smirk before continuing to eat. 

When they finished their food, Riku cleared their plates and cleaned up the kitchen. He made Sora some coffee and told him to sit on the couch with his gift and he’d be out in just a moment. 

Another fifteen minutes passed when Riku came out of the kitchen, drying his hands with a hand towel. Sora was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed so their cat Oatmeal could curl up on his lap, sipping on his coffee, the gift Riku had gotten him sitting on the coffee table, next to a teal bag with a giant heart on the front. 

As Riku took a seat, Sora leaned over to set his coffee mug down and grabbed the teal bag and handed it to Riku.

“Eager?” Riku teased as he took the bag. He grabbed the bag he had brought out earlier and held it out to Sora, who thanked him as he placed it on his lap, next to Oatmeal. 

“You go first,” Sora urged, clapping his hands excitedly. 

Riku let out a snort as he pulled out the tissue that was sticking up from the top. He pulled out a couple items that were carefully wrapped with the tissue paper. He set the large odd shaped one down on the couch and opened the smallest one first. He unwrapped it and held up the teal stone Sora had found. 

He examined it, running his thumb over the smooth surface, “It’s so pretty,” he said quietly, continuously running his thumb over it. Looking up at Sora, Riku smiled, “Thank you babe, I love it,” he said. He placed the stone on the coffee table so it didn’t get lost in the couch before moving onto the next item. 

He unwrapped the frame next, smiling fondly at the picture that was nestled behind the glass. It was their first trip to Port Royal. No missions, no recon, just a small vacation that was just the two of them. They spent their entire trip swimming looking for treasure, sailing ships with the help of Jack Sparrow and his crew and walking around Port Royal. They had bought so many fresh fruits and seasons while they were there. 

After a few more moments of admiring the frame and the photo inside, Riku placed it next to the stone, “I’m going to take that to work with me,” he grabbed the final present. He unwrapped the bottle of Carribean Rum. 

“I remember you saying you liked this when we were at Port Royal last, so I figured I’d bring some back for you! The place I bought it from said you can use it for cooking too!” Sora explained. 

“I can make that rum cake you like so much,” Riku teased, but leaned forward to give Sora a hug and a kiss. A disgruntled Oatmeal hopped off Sora’s lap, which caused them both to laugh. 

“You like your gifts?” Sora asked as Riku leaned back in his seat and examined the bottle of rum again. Riku hummed as he nodded his head. 

“I love them.” 

Sora beamed as he grabbed out the gifts in his own bag. There were two, a smaller thin box and a bigger, thicker heart shaped box. Setting the small box on the coffee table, Sora got to work on the heart shaped box. Inside were different candies, with little notes stating where the candy had come from. 

“Woah Riku, this is so cool!” he said, opening each note. There were waffled truffles from Kingdom of Corona, Lego shaped gummies from Toy Box, Star shaped hard candies from San Fransokyo and more. He couldn’t wait to try some of the sweets, but he set it aside knowing if he wasn’t careful, he’d eat them all right now. 

“I know how much of a sweet tooth you have. Plus these are specialty candies from the different worlds. You’ll have to tell me which ones you enjoyed the most so we can get more later,” Riku gestured to the heart shape box. 

Sora nodded, “Yeah! I can’t wait to try them all!” he said as he reached over to grab the smaller box. He unwrapped it and opened it to reveal a small charm bracelet. The charms on the bracelet were a crown like the one on Sora’s necklace, the keychain charm from Way to Dawn, the blue marble from the Struggle Trophy, a small stained glass sun and a metal Jolly Roger. 

“Riku…” Sora said softly, carefully holding each charm to examine the details.

Riku scooched closer to Sora and pointed to each of the charms, these first three are pretty explanatory, but the stained glass sun is from the Kingdom of Corona, I bought it when we visited for our first date. The jolly roger is from our two year anniversary, when we went to Port Royal. I thought those were important to commemorate. And there’s more loops, for future gifts and anniversary trips,” he explained. 

Sora jutted out his bottom lip and made his eyes wide, “Riku!” he whined and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders. He buried his face into Riku’s shoulders before pulling away. He handed the box to Riku, “Will you help me put it on?” he asked. 

Riku snorted and took the box from Sora and helped him clasp the bracelet onto his wrist. Sora held his wrist up and grinned widely, “I love it,” he kissed Riku gently before going to admire his bracelet again. 

They spent the rest of their Valentine’s Day baking cupcakes, watching movies and eating their weight in cupcakes and chocolate covered strawberries. Sora snuggled up into Riku’s neck, full of cupcakes and strawberries. He sighed, “Best Valentine’s Day _ever._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!! I know I'm a day early, but I wanted to share this on the chance I forget tomorrow! This was for Ellis in the Land and Sky Soriku Valentine's Day exchange! 
> 
> Their request was: I really like domestic intimacy and small but profound gestures of love. this is like super broad but i don’t want to be too specific in things. i also like physical comfort in regards to soriku and trans things🥺
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
